nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oodlegobs: Karate Must Die
Oodlegobs: Karate Must Die is a puzzle platform game released on September 23, 2013. The player plays as many Oodlegobs as they try to invade and destroy Koong Fool Studios. Controls - Move left/right - Jump - Lead all Oodlegobs to one Oodlegob - Cause Oodlegobs to climb on top of each other Gameplay In each level of Oodlegobs: Karate Must Die, the player has to reach a lift at the end of the level. Usually the player will start from an oodlegobs hive with a small amount, or even one oodlegob. Placed throughout levels are Karate robots, which when eaten cause two other Oodlegobs to form. Levels of the game often require that the player interact with various buttons in order to open the necessary exit out of the room into another room. Throughout the game the player may have to split Oodlegobs into groups and go to multiple areas in order to advance farther in the game. Levels The game has 15 levels. Introduction 1.png 2.gif 3.png 4.png 3.png 5.gif 3.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png The intro starts in the aerial view of Koong Fool Studios' bulding. In the TV, a Canary making karate moves is seen. In a dark room Magnavox and his two friends are watching the video, the two friends makes cute faces by watching the video. The video changes into a sumo fighther, the two friends makes cute faces by watching the video. The video changes into Komodo in a red and white Roulete animated background, the two friends makes cute faces by watching the video, meaning that they think karate is cute. Magnavox gets angry and punches his two friends. After this, Magnavox goes to his computer and codes an oodlegobs virus and sends it to KoongFool.com via e-mail. He gets frustaded by the slow load and presses repeatedly a key. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Ending Hazards *Spikes *Bombs *Lasers *Eletric Blocks Interactive Objects *Robots *Orange buttons *Green buttons *Teleporters *Lifts *Trampolines *Oodlegobs hive Cameos *Xeno Industries is seen in the intro. * Cultural References The game has lots of references and typicaly influenced by the internet culture. Oodlegobs: Karate Must Die is "Inspired by oodlegobs and other things that Magnavox found viral". The game's content makes reference to "Viral things". Magnavox's fanart *The Ninja Trap appears in a video in the ending *The game is a sequel to Karate Must Die Animal Mechanimals *Komodo appears in a video in the intro and ending. *The Robots have the same eyes as the characters from Animal Mechanicals. *In the help section of the game a part says "Make Bunny Boomers out for them" is a reference to the episode of Animal Mechanicals Bunny Boomer Island. Talking Friends *The Robots resemble Talking Roby Celik the Robot * Talking Harry the Hedgehog appears in a video in the ending. Nitrome games *Canary 214-LE appears in a video in the intro and the ending. He is making a karate move fliping left to right. *The game is a sequel to Oodlegobs. *A sumo wrester appears in a video in the intro and the ending. Internet Culture *When Magnavox codes the Oodlegobs virus, he makes a face? *KoongFool.com is based on Youtube. Trivia *This is first Magnavox's game that lacks enemies. *The gameplay slightly resembles of Kirby Mass Attack, because a lot of same type characters are being used in the game. Category:Games Category:Winned Games